


The L Note

by Tmas



Series: Poetry- The Cringe Years [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, L - Freeform, Loss, Love, M/M, Multi, Other, Poetry, Sad, Sadness, Song - Freeform, note, poem, the
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:37:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: Another poem I wrote in highschool. Part of my Poetry Cringe collection.





	The L Note

Hard to breathe.  
I try to catch my breath,  
From the way you look at me.

Please believe,  
Your smile is all I need.  
Your eyes, all I see.

I hope this finds you well.  
This song, the L note.  
So hard to tell.

I hope you hear this song.  
My breathless words,  
I love you.


End file.
